eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4935 (2 October 2014)
An uncomfortable silence lingers over Phil and Sharon’s wedding party in the Vic after Shirley’s revelation. A shell-shocked Sharon attempts to carry on as normal, as Phil broods. When Shirley points out that Phil isn’t denying the claims, tempers start to flare. A devastated Sharon sticks a knife into the wedding cake and swiftly leaves the pub with Denny and Ian. Ben begs Phil to go after her; she’s his wife now. Upstairs, Shirley spills all to Nancy, Lee and Johnny; she was telling the truth and Phil was supposed to choose her. Back at Phil’s, Ian tries to comfort a devastated Sharon. Sharon orders a taxi to Heathrow and rips up Phil’s ticket to Australia as Phil hammers on the door before eventually smashing the panes and letting himself in. He begs Sharon not to leave; for better or for worse starts now. Ian reluctantly takes Denny and leaves Sharon and Phil alone to talk. Sharon states that she will get the marriage annulled in the morning but Phil begs her to talk about things. Back at the Vic, Mick tries to keep the party atmosphere going. Ben firmly states that no-one can dance until Phil and Sharon have had their first dance. Tina finds a forlorn Dean in Blades and continues to berate him; how could he have been so stupid? Mick, Nancy, Lee and Johnny sit outside the Vic kitchen door and remind Shirley that they’re all there for her. They get no response until Tina returns in a foul mood, shouting about how Dean doesn’t care that he might have a baby with Tosh. Shirley pokes her head round the door; what baby? Tina is fuming when Shirley is eager for Tosh to do a pregnancy test – she knew the rest of the family would muscle in. Sharon’s cab arrives and Phil begs her not to leave; Shirley means nothing to him and it made him feel sick sleeping with her. Shirley sticks up for Phil when Aunt Babe reminds her that all men are the same; they’ll lie as much as it takes to get someone into bed. Babe reminds Shirley that just as she wants to believe in Phil – so will Sharon; and that’s who he’s with. When Shirley gets a call from Phil saying that he wants to talk, Shirley heads round. Sharon demands that Phil tells Shirley exactly what he thinks of her. Phil tells Shirley that sleeping with her was a mistake and then it made him feel sick; Shirley is heartbroken. Phil pales when Shirley tells Phil that Sharon wanted him dead and pulls the gun from her pocket. Sharon desperately tries to explain why she had the gun; she was terrified after the attack in the Albert. Phil and Sharon are anxious as an angry Shirley points the gun directly at the pair of them. Phil tries to calm the situation and purports that Shirley won’t go through with it. As Shirley threateningly moves towards Phil with the gun Sharon tries to stop her. The two tussle and we hear a gunshot ring out over the Square... At the Beales’ Peter ignores a call from Lauren and begins to write a letter to Ian. Whitney tells Lauren that the reason she dumped Dean is obvious; it’s clearly Peter she wants. Cindy is intrigued when Peter gives her a hug and hands her his letter for Ian. Dexter tries to resolve the situation by deliberately spilling a drink on it; now she has to open it. Cindy’s face falls as she reads the contents and she heads to the Brannings’, telling Lauren that she must read the note immediately. Lauren reads the letter and fills Whitney in – Peter is leaving for New Zealand, tonight. An upset Lauren storms out of the house; how could Peter leave without even telling her? Abi demands to Jay that they have a proper talk; she’s had enough. Once alone, Abi purports that Jay likes Lola and he agrees that he does. Jay explains to Abi that she’s always felt like home to him, but now that she’s off to Bolton it doesn’t feel that way anymore. When Abi tries to reassure him, Jay bluntly tells her that it’s over. Abi storms home and shouts to Max that she’s going to pack because they’re leaving for Bolton - today. Abi stubbornly attempts to pack the car while Max tries to make her see common sense – it’s too late to leave today. An emotional Abi decides to take matters into her own hands and starts the car up herself. As she tries to reverse, she hits something; it’s Tramp. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes